Meu Dezembro
by Kik-chan
Summary: Por que essas malditas palavras insistem em sair da minha boca? Por que sempre tenho que te machucar? E o que me resta, é a rua. Song fic de natal! Espero que vocês gostem!


Meu Dezembro

_Por Kik-chan_

Neve. Bem que eu desejaria que a neve caísse agora... Imagino minha casa coberta de neve. Me imagino coberto de neve, da cabeça aos pés. Afinal, se meu coração já virou pedra, porque meu corpo também não se congela?

**This is my December**

(Esse é o meu dezembro)

**This is my time of the year**

(Essa é a minha época do ano)

**This is my December**

(Esse é o meu dezembro)

**This is all so clear**

(Isso tudo é tão claro)

De nada mais vale a minha vida. Não sem a tua doce presença que sempre me aquecia em noites frias como essa. De nada mais ela vale... Não sem você.

**This is my December**

(Esse é o meu dezembro)

**This is my snow covered home**

(Essa é a minha casa coberta de neve)

**This is my December**

(Esse é o meu dezembro)

**This is me alone**

(Esse sou eu sozinho)

Por que aquelas malditas palavras insistiam em sair da minha boca? Por que toda vez eu tenho que dizer algo que te machuque?

_- Mas não foi nada disso, InuYasha!_

_- Ah não? E você acha que eu sou idiota?_

_- Não!_

_- Então pára com isso! Chega de mentiras!_

_- Você tá me chamando de mentirosa?_

_- E o que mais poderia ser, Kagome?_

Com isso, perdi. Perdi a conversa. Perdi o rumo. Perdi... você.

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Just wish that I didn't feel**

(Apenas queria não ter sentido)

**Like there was something I missed**

(Que lá tinha algo que eu perdi)

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Take back all the things I said**

(Retiro tudo o que disse)

**To make you feel like that**

(Para te fazer sentir daquele jeito)

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Just wish that I didn't feel**

(Apenas queria não ter sentido)

**Like there was something I missed**

(Que lá tinha algo que eu perdi)

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Take back all the things that I said to you**

(Retiro todas as coisas que eu disse para você)

Agora, o que me resta é a rua. Vazia. Gélida. E luminosa. Pessoas em suas casas, quentes, confortáveis... Dividindo presentes, cores e sorrisos com outras pessoas. Pessoas que amam... E eu... eu a perdi.

_- Eu vou embora._

_- Não Kagome, não faça isso, por favor..._

_- Por favor? Por favor?! Sinceramente InuYasha, o maior favor que eu já te fiz foi ter ficado ao seu lado durante esses três anos!_

_- ... quê!? ..._

_- É isso mesmo. E receba a minha partida como seu maior presente de Natal._

_-Kagome, eu..._

**And I'd give it all away**

(E eu desistiria de tudo)

**Just to have somewhere to go to**

(Apenas para ter um lugar para onde ir)

**Give it all away**

(Daria tudo)

**To have someone to come home to**

(Para ter com quem voltar para casa)

Se foi. Rs, e pensar que há uma hora atrás estávamos juntos... Para mim, é como se tudo tivesse acabado. Só queria não ter dito nada daquilo. E acho que mesmo assim, a situação não se consertaria tão facilmente.

**This is my December**

(Esse é meu dezembro)

**These are my snow covered dreams**

(Esses são meus sonhos cobertos de neve)

Chuva. Não é neve, mas já está próximo. Ver lareiras a todo vapor e escutar músicas natalinas apenas alimenta a minha dor. Chuva... Parece que alivia. Mas queima, fere... piora.

**This is me pretending**

(Esse sou eu fingindo)

**This is all I need**

(Isso é tudo o que eu preciso)

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Just wish that I didn't feel**

(Apenas queria não ter sentido)

**Like there was something I missed**

(Que lá tinha algo que eu perdi)

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Take back all the things I said**

(Retiro tudo o que disse)

**To make you feel like that**

(Para te fazer sentir daquele jeito)

Cansei de pensar... Não seria muito mais fácil se a gente não pensasse tanto?!

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Just wish that I didn't feel**

(Apenas queria não ter sentido)

**Like there was something I missed**

(Que lá tinha algo que eu perdi)

**And I...**

(E eu…)

**Take back all the things that I said to you**

(Retiro todas as coisas que eu disse para você)

_- Feliz Natal, InuYasha._

Senti meu coração apertar. E vi os olhos da mulher que amo ficarem encharcados de lágrimas.

**And I'd give it all away**

(E eu desistiria de tudo)

**Just to have somewhere to go to**

(Apenas para ter um lugar para onde ir)

**Give it all away**

(Daria tudo)

**To have someone to come home to**

(Para ter com quem voltar para casa)

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras. "Feliz Natal, InuYasha."

E a porta se fechou.

* * *

Olá!

Pois éééé, esse clima todo de Natal e tudo o mais... E fiquei inspirada para escrever essa fic!

O nome da música é "My December", e, pra variar, da minha banda preferida, Linkin Park. Acho essa letra muuuuuito bonita, e sempre tive vontade de escrever alguma coisa baseada nela... Ai, ontem mesmo, ouvindo a música, peguei um papel e uma caneta e saiu isso!

Espero que quem tenha lido tenha gostado! E fica sendo como um "presente de natal" pra quem lê minha fic "Proibido Gostar?" e leu essa, já que eu não posto há muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo a PG!

Um beijo especial para a _Sangozinha_ - que leu, gostou e aprovou! Brigadão, mana! Só depois do seu "ok" que eu iria postar! D

**Feliz Natal para todos e uma ótima passagem de ano! D**

**Nos vemos em 2008!**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

_Kik-chan_


End file.
